A Witch's Revenge
by Fox Mew Brittany
Summary: In her last moment's of life Viola in Ellen's mutilated body wanted her 'friend' to return her body but knowing she had no intention of giving it back. Before catching up to Ellen Viola was greeted by another witch who felt pity and gave Viola a chance to seek her revenge, but does the witch's help have a catch?
1. Help in a Time of Need

**Disclaimer: The Witch's House was made by Fummy and the only character I own is the silver-haired witch.**

_(This take place just after Ellen escapes the house during the true ending.)_

~Viola~

"Ghg... ...gha... ...hh... ...hh."

She said only for a day, she said that we would only switch bodies for a day, but she lied! She betrayed me and I was so foolish to trust her. Ellen's body hurts so much, the pain is unbearable, I want my body back!

It was so hard to continue dragging myself by my arms, how could Ellen be so cruel as to cut off her own legs? All I could see was darkness because she had torn out her eyes before we switched places, why would she do such a thing? It was hard to continue on when I couldn't see, couldn't walk, unable to speak and was in constant pain. I was able to use only a simple spell I found to give me enough strength to chase after Ellen out of the house, it didn't last long after I managed to get out of the house.

Bloody tears were streaming down my face from all the pain and the pain of betrayal as I kept pulling myself towards the path leading away from the house. I couldn't tell how far I was from Ellen but I wanted my body back from her, so I didn't care how long I had to travel, I wanted to be rid of this pain!

~Third POV~

As Viola in Ellen's mutilated body continued to crawl along the path leaving a trail of blood behind her, a young woman watched from behind the trees at the poor witch, well a human in a witch's body. Deciding not to hide any longer the woman walked towards the path to where Viola was crawling and stopped a few feet in front of her.

Her black hooded cloak covered the majority of her dark blue and black dress, the hood was down to show that the woman had silver hair put into a loose braid going down her back and her eyes were a reddish-pink that constrasted against her pale skin. When Viola crawled just a few inches towards her, the woman knelt down and placed her hand on her cheek.

"It feels horrible, doesn't it?" She spoke to Viola in a coaxing voice and to let her hear that she wasn't Ellen. "To be betrayed by a friend, forced to stay in so much pain in a horrid body while she selfishly keeps your beautiful, healthy body."

More bloody tears fell down Viola's face as the woman ran her hand through the purple locks of Ellen's former hair. Viola tried to speak but hardly any words were able to be formed due to the 'medicine' Ellen had given Viola for her pain which had no effect and only succeeded in burning her vocal cords. The silver haired woman kindly smiled as she pulled her hand back and looked behind her to see if the witch who stole Viola's body was still nearby. Since the witch Ellen was in Viola's body, she had no magic to sense which made it difficult to locate her but it didn't matter at this point.

The woman carefully began to pick up Viola, not caring if she got blood on her or not, and carried her into the forest that she came from but stopped when they were behind some trees. Viola tried to tell the woman that she had to go after Ellen but the silver haired woman put a single finger on Viola's lips to silence her.

"If you continue to go after her your life will end and you'll never get your body back." When Viola heard that being said more blood tears streamed down her face. "Let me help you and in time you will get your body back."

Viola had no idea what to make of the woman who was carrying her, she wanted to believe what she was saying but with what happened between her and Ellen she couldn't bring herself to trust the woman. She didn't even know who she was and had no idea why she was helping her but she knew for certain that she didn't want to die.

"I-i..." Viola tried to voice her wish not to die but the woman silenced her again by the same means she used.

"I know..." The woman paused as she muttered an incantation under her breath and on the path appeared a copy of Viola that was heading towards Ellen. "Now all there is to do for now is to make the girl think you're gone."

~Viola~

_'Make Ellen think I'm gone?'_ The idea sounded impossible, _'Is she a witch too?'_

"Viola, not all witches are wicked." The woman's soft, kind voice said to me, "The only time we're wicked is if there's something to gain from such a thing, like our magic."

After my little experience with witches I couldn't exactly let myself trust this woman, regardless if she was helping me or not. The last thing I wanted was to be betrayed again and possibly get killed later instead of now if what the woman said was true or not.

I felt the woman put her hand over my nonexistent eyes and before I knew I could see Ellen in front of me, looking down at me.

"Ghg... ...gha... ...hh... ...hh." I tried speaking but croaking sounds were all that left my mouth, "...grh... zh... ..."

"Boy, you're stubborn." She unenthusiastically said to me as she stepped closer to me then stabbed me with the knife she got from the locked cabinet. "How long are you going to chase me? You know that body won't last long." Her, my eyes looked cold as she stared at me with the bloody knife in her hand.

With blood running down the right side of my face from where Ellen had cut me, I tried speaking once more, "...gra... ...uhh... ... ...uff..."

As Ellen began walking away from me in my own body she cocked her head slightly to the right, "Hm?" She sounded like she had tried to make sense of what I was trying to say, " 'Give it back?' No way. This body hurts much less."

Hearing her say that made me so mad, mad at her and mad at myself for being so foolish to think she'd ever agree to give me my body back when her day was up. Now I'm facing the consquences of my naivety.

"You gave it to me in the first place." Ellen said to me, acting as if I just handed my body over to her as a present, she walked closer to me and had towered over her breaking body, "Why should I give it back?"

_'BECAUSE IT'S MY BODY!'_ I mentally screamed at her but if I tried to voice my anger and reason she should give it back it would only come out as incoherent.

"Right..." she knelt down to be eye-level with me, "Viola?" Then as quickly as she knelt down, she got back up and began walking away again but stopped, "You felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my bed." I couldn't see her face since her back was facing me but I could tell she was smiling, relishing that she tricked me to get my body. "That's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you. Just for a day?" She lightly laughed as if it was a joke she only knew, "I guess I did say that." She turned to me once more and looked amused, "I'm surprised you were able to trap me with my own power... but, to no avail."

_'I did well enough, practicing was all I could do because you forced me to be bedridden.'_

"After all, it's my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me anytime soon." She smiled, "I was guided by that house all the way. So I was ensured to escape."

I should've known that since that huge mansion was her house, she'd be able to escape even with my using her magic. There was nothing else I could do other than to make the house constantly change and make things difficult for her, I wasn't as skilled as she was.

"..." Ellen looked at me with a puzzled look on her face, "Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity." Suddenly she looked at if something had hit her, "Ah, could it be... Are you that worried about your father?"

I felt the anger inside me boil even more but now it was mixed with worry, 'Stay away from him!'

Ellen turned away from me yet again, refusing to look at what she used to be. "Oh, I know. You and your father, Viola. A close family of two."

I wanted to tell her that she knew nothing about my father and I but when I tried to think back on my memories, I realized that this body, Ellen's body, didn't have my memories.

"Those memories stayed in your body. He's a kind man. A hunter, isn't he?" She asked even though she knew the answer already, "And he even sent you that letter. What a good father." Ellen turned back to me and began getting closer to me once more, "So then, I suppose you're worried about what'll happen when you're gone?" Ellen walked back over to me, knelt down and held my face in her hands, "It'll be just fine. I'll give him Viola's share of love." She smiled even more, "And I'll take her share of love, too. So..."

"Viola?" A man's voice called out and footsteps running on the path were getting closer.

_'Daddy!'_

When my father got closer to Ellen she ran up to him and hugged him! "Viola?! Are you safe?! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm okay daddy," Ellen had the nerve to call my father her own, more tears ran down my face as he didn't know what had happened.

_'Daddy... That's not me! Daddy..."_

Ellen then went to my father's side and feigned fear, knowing that once she moved he would see me. "What?! Why..." he then looked back towards me as I started trying to crawl to him.

"Fh... ah... aa... th..." I tried calling my father but not even I was sure he could understand me, "...dh ...dha... di..."

"S-STAY AWAY, MONSTER!"

Hearing that shattered my heart, he couldn't hear me, he didn't know. In one last attempt to tell him that I was his daughter and not the witch in my body I tried reaching out to him, but he raised his gun. He must've been hunter before coming out to look for me.

_**BANG**_

Pain enveloped the left side of my head, it hurt so much that I couldn't bring myself to move anymore. Even though I hadn't moved, my father shot me again as if to make sure I was dead. Once he believed that I had truely died, as I thought I had died right there, I could still see my daddy walk back towards Ellen and tell her that they were going back home. I had no control over the body that had been shot and I wanted to cry even more when Ellen stopped and giggled at what happened then went to catch up with my father.

"She now believes you're dead." The woman's voice whispered in my ear as her hand uncovered my eyes and I went back to seeing darkness. "Now it's time to go home and for you to start healing."

(_This is my first attempt at a 'The Witch's House' story. I've played the game and went through the Normal Ending and the True ending. I'll have to play again for the third-psuedo ending, but I saw a video of it on youtube. I know this isn't my longest first chapter I've ever written but I felt it was okay for a start. Hope this isn't too confusing for a read and hope you enjoy it, please read and review.)_


	2. The Healing Begins

~Viola~

We were walking for a long time it seemed, the woman only stopped once in a while to adjust her hold on me and continued walking. I hated being blind, I hated not being able to see where we were, there were so many things I hated right now and one of them was that my leg itched but I didn't have legs which made it that much worse. I wanted to ask where we were at the moment but with my voice still damaged I couldn't utter a coherent word.

There were so many things I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to complain about but couldn't. The sounds of the forest were soothing and peaceful despite all the horror that went unnoticed. Though I couldn't help but listen to the birds singing, crickets chirping, animals running about after the rain had let up.

"Just rest Viola; I'll wake you when we get to my home." The woman's voice softly told me, it was strange how she seemed to know what I wanted to say but I did as I was told and tried to sleep.

~Silver Witch~

It is such a shame for a sweet young girl to be caught up in something so horrendous, all she had wanted to do was make her friend happy and this is how she's repaid. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms and hoped that she was asleep, it was hard to tell when she had no eyes but that would be remedied in time. In time Ellen will regret wronging Viola and she will take back what is rightfully hers, but that day is far from now and we have plenty of time.

I knew this path like the back of my hand, there was no getting lost in this forest for myself and my guest. Walking past several rose bushes I stopped as I was greeted by a black cat with a white tipped tail, my demon to be precise.

"My, my, you never bring in a soul to me." The demon spoke, eyeing Viola, eager to take her soul which I wasn't going to allow.

"She's not for you, you mangy cat." I walked passed him and proceeded towards my home up ahead.

"If you're not giving me her souls then what are you going to do with that mangled mess of a child?" His voice sounded perplexed and annoyed, it's been a couple of days since I offered a soul or two to him so it's no wonder he's testy, "It's also not like you to help another witch."

"She's not a witch; she's just a poor girl who befriended a witch." When I stepped in front of the door the door opened on its own allowing me to walk inside.

I heard the demon following me closely now until we stepped into the house, "Ahh, the body switching spell." the cat realized what I was saying about Viola's situation, "Such a tricky spell with difficult requirements. The easiest people to fool for that spell are bleeding hearts and gullible children."

Without turning I uttered a spell under my breath to throw a book I had left on the dining room table at the possessed cat. I smiled when I heard him shriek most likely after dodging the book, going onto more important matters I uttered another spell to place several towels on the couch in front of the fire place and I set Viola down on it. By how she was breathing I could tell Viola was sleeping but I didn't have the heart to wake her, so after covering her with one of my quilts I left to do some work.

Using my magic to create a shortcut to one of my personal rooms where I study magic and make potions, I began looking through the books I had for the ones that'll help the girl.

"Cat, do you remember where I had placed the books on restoration spells?" I hoped that my feline companion would know since I wasn't finding the book amongst the pile I had left on the table next to an empty ceramic bowl.

"You mean the one you threw at me? It's in the living room."

Ignoring the snide comment I went back to the living room to retrieve the book and flipped through it to see that it was indeed the book I needed. Opening it to where I needed it, I ventured back into my private room and began working on the potion.

" 'Bodily Restoration' " my cat read after hopping onto the table to read what I had the book open to, "You need a couple more ingredients for this type of potion, _my faithful witch_."

I could hear the spitefulness in his voice when he said 'my faithful witch', I didn't mind it though; it was something I ignored long ago. "It's nothing I can't find in my garden or out in the woods."

"You might want to help your guest first... She's bleeding all over your couch."

I mentally slapped myself for not wrapping up Viola's wounds first, it should've been the first thing I did once I got inside but I guess working on the healing potions overshadowed it. Grabbing several sheets I began tearing them so it would be easier to wrap up Viola's legs to stop the bleeding, when all the bandages were made I quickly went through my supply cabinets and grabbed several jars filled with various plants and liquids. Going over to Viola I gently removed the quilt I started to use a scrap sheet to dab away the blood that was coming out of the open leg wounds. Opening one of the jars filled with a cloudy substance in it, I took part of the cloth I had in hand, dipping it in the jar and began lightly smeared the substance over Viola's wounds.

Putting an appropriate amount of the balsam fir resin on the wounds I began wrapping up her legs to prevent any possible infections and so when it gets to the time where I can get to heal her legs there would be no complications. The eyes on the other hand were another story, I couldn't exactly treat them until Viola was awake and it would be rude to wake up a young girl from her slumber. Gently sitting her up I put bandages around her head, making sure that the eyes were covered and fasten it so the bandages wouldn't come off so easily.

Softly laying Viola back down on the pillow I went back into my study and began grabbing various ingredients. The first thing I intend on restoring was her eyes because even though the book states that growing the legs back would be a quick procedure, it's quite painful and would take a few months to be able to walk without feeling pain. That and I felt that seeing was far more important than walking because what was the point in being able to walk but not see where you were going. When I finished crushing some herbs into powder I added them into a bowl and then set it over the fire in the fireplace.

~Viola~

Smelling something cooking and burning wood I sat up, feeling what I was on I realized that I had been sleeping on a couch and had a blanket covering me. I guess the woman didn't want to wake me up when we arrived at her home, but now I was hungry. The invisible cook at Ellen's house didn't seem to be that great because all he seemed to make was some sort of stew which had cabbage and wieners in it, that and it was hard to ask for food when you couldn't speak.

"Aa...ah... Mmh..." I hoped that the woman was nearby to hear me, I didn't know if she had anyone else living with her or not.

"Hey! Your guest is up and looks like she wants something!" I heard a male voice speak, the voice sounded a lot like that black cat's but this voice had a different and more refined tone to it.

Hearing something close to glass quickly being put on a wooden table and rushed footsteps, I felt the woman touch my hand to tell me she was here. "What is it that you need Viola?"

I put my hand on my stomach and then I took the woman's hand and wrote 'I'm hungry' in her palm with my finger.

"Of course, I'll have dinner prepared in a moment." I heard her get up and then ask, "How does lamb, cooked vegetables and cheesecake for dessert sound?"

That dinner sounded wonderful, my mouth was already watering all I could do was nod rapidly because it'd been a while since I had something that good. Hearing her footsteps fading all I could do was wait and I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I had a feeling that it was quite a bit due to me now having bandages around my head and my legs. There wasn't much I could do so I just sat on the couch and listened to the sounds of flames crackling, food sizzling and plates being placed on a table.

While I waited for dinner to be prepared, I unconsciously started braiding my hair like I did every day when I woke up. It didn't take me long to finish making two braids even with Ellen's hair being as long as it was after I had taken the ribbon out, but since I only had that one ribbon I had to tie both braids together behind me rather than have them at my front like I used to do. Smelling the delicious scent of dinner waft through the air I could tell that dinner was almost done, using my hands to feel what part of the couch was what I took the blanket off of my and hung it on the back.

With the sound of footsteps coming back into the living room the woman's soft voice rang, "It's time for dinner, Viola."

With that being said she picked me up carefully and walked me into the dining room, I assumed of course. She sat me down on a chair and pushed it in to where I was close to the table and once I was close I began lightly feeling where my plate and utensils were at. I heard the woman giggle before placing a fork in my hand and felt a cat jump on my lap.

"Pay no mind to me, I'm just here for this assist." I heard that same man's voice ring.

My left hand was now being held by the woman while she uttered some words that I couldn't understand and when she was finished she let go. "Now place your left hand on the cat's head."

I did what she told me and a gasp left passed my lips when I could see! But... I had no control of where I my sight went.

"In other terms the spell that she used is for sight-stealing, the only drawback is that only I can control what you see." The cat spoke to me as he continued to look at the plate full of food.

"I'm sorry, but it's the least I can do for now." She apologized as she sat down at the other side of the table.

Right now all the cat was looking at was my food; I couldn't exactly see who my caretaker was all I caught a glimpse of was her silvery hair. I tried to get the cat to raise his head up a bit but he wouldn't budge, so I gave up and began eating.

The cooked vegetables were delicious; the carrots, tomatoes, broccoli, and some type of squash were well seasoned. When I tried to tear a piece of lamb off of the leg but with just using the fork it was rather difficult and just as I was about to take my left hand off the cat's head to take the knife and cut it an invisible person picked up my knife, took my fork and began cutting the meat off the bone and into small pieces. When the invisible person handed the fork back to me, I got a piece on the fork and ate it to find that it was cooked very well and the taste of rosemary added flavor to the meat.

"Tch." The cat's head lightly jerked as he sneezed downward and tried to move back some but was forced to stop when his back end hit my stomach. "You used rosemary didn't you?"

The woman giggled at the cat's accusation, "Rosemary makes the meat taste better and I figured that Viola would like it."

"You know fully well that I can't stand rosemary, it's a demon repellant." I felt the cat cringing his nose under my palm as he kept his sight on my plate.

"Well you're stuck there until Viola is finished eating because I'm not gonna let you leave this table before that."

I continued eating the lamb and veggies while having to ignore the cat's low growling and it's failing attempts to move away from my plate. By the time I had finished off the lamb the witch's demon was itching to run out of the dining room, but under protest he obeyed her orders and stayed though he seemed relieved that the scent of rosemary was fading. Soon after I was finished with my dinner the woman got up to take my plate along with hers to the kitchen and when she came back she had set down a plate of blueberry cheesecake in front of me.

It had been years since I had cheesecake, I've hadn't had any of the dessert since mom had passed from an illness and father wasn't the greatest baker in the world. Out of habit I used my fork to push the blueberries into the cheesecake until they weren't seen and then started eating, I heard the woman chuckle at what I had just done.

"That's quite the unusual way of eating a cheesecake."

I 'looked' down in embarrassment but then continued eating because I couldn't exactly explain. As I continued to eat the cheesecake I had some difficulty keeping the sauce from dripping anywhere other than the plate so I had to use my other hand thus blinding myself but it was better than getting my clothes dirty... Well any more than they already were.

"Viola, I also must apologize for not having a spare dress or any other clothes for you. I would lend you some of my clothes but they would be much too big on you, so hopefully by tomorrow I'll have something for you to wear other than that dress."

I nodded in understanding as I finished off the rest of the cheesecake; since the woman and I were finished she got up from the table with her plate in hand, walked to my side of the table and took my plate. After hearing the glass being placed on a metal surface, most likely the sink she came back shooed the cat off my lap and carried me. Since I didn't have the cat to see I had no idea where we were going but when we happened to be in another room the nice fragrance in the air I would guess that we were in a bathroom.

"I figured that you would like a bath before going to bed..." she paused for a second then sat me down on a small stool. "Is that alright with you?"

I don't think I could've nodded my head fast enough, a bath was another thing I really wanted, I couldn't stand the blood, sweat and greasy feeling any longer. It didn't take the woman long to draw the bath and helped me in after getting the filthy clothes and bandages off. To be honest it felt rather nice to be helped, though it was only because I was both blind and had no legs, but in time that would be different... I hope.

By the time the woman was finished helping me get clean, she picked me up out of the tub and wrapped me up in a towel while she wrung out my hair. She stopped for a moment telling me that she'll be right back, that she had to get something for me to wear for the night, so I waited with the big towel wrapped around me like a blanket. When I heard her get back she slipped something over my head and helped me out of the towel and get my arms through the sleeves as well as giving me other garments to wear.

Once I was in the oversized nightgown the woman carried me to yet another room and laid me down on a soft bed. With no words being exchanged the woman tucked me in and left the room.

~Silver Witch~

I didn't see any problem with letting young Viola take my bed for a while, my home was meant to house one person but it'll change. I needed to finish that potion I was working on since the book instructed that it'd sit for a little over an hour to allow the brew to cool down and for the ingredients to set in. Putting all the contents in a decent sized bottle I set it aside as I opened another book of potions and flipped through the pages to a potion that heals the throat.

"Hey!" I let out a sigh when the cat tried to get my attention, "You need to keep up your responsibilities and bring me souls so you can have your magic."

I looked at the cat out of the corner of my eye, "Tomorrow. You'll get your souls tomorrow, now let me work in peace."

"I'm holding you to that, my faithful witch."

I paid no mind to where the mangy cat went and while I allowed the fire to begin boiling the water I looked up at the clock that hung above the door to find that it was nearing midnight. Thinking that Voila would be fast asleep by now, I grabbed the bottle and a small eye dropper and headed to my room to find the young girl lying on her back holding one of the throw pillows I forgotten to take off the bed.

Quietly unscrewing the lid to the jar I used the eye dropper to get a bit of the potion, I set the jar down and as careful as possible I lightly pushed up each of Viola's eyelids and placed a few drops of the potion in each eye socket. After placing the appropriate amount of drops in each eye, I squeezed the rest of the potion back in the jar and tip-toed out of the room. Going into the living room closet I took out a spare blanket I had and muttering a spell I conjured a bed next to the still bloody couch and I went to sleep.

_'Hope you enjoy your new sight in the morning, dear Viola.'_

_(Sorry this took so long to get finished and posted up. I got distracted by playing 'Mad Father' which was recommended to me, finishing Silent Hill 3, starting Silent Hill Origins and coming up with story ideas. Hope you like this chapter and I really appreciate all the reviews, story favorites and follows, I didn't expect this story to be liked that much but I appreciate it all the same.)_


End file.
